Nations of the Dead
by salena98
Summary: SYOC, still open! On the day before the world came to an end, no one was even thought that something like this could happen. Follow these teen as they try to survive the Dead, and the world around them, having to stick together, when the Dead aren't the only things out there. Rating will go up. The original H.O.T.D will be brought in. SYOC Story!
1. Nations of the Dead, OC template & info

**A/N: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD**

**I'm now accepting Extra's (Aka Kill off chara's) The sheets for Extended Extra's(Ones that die later in the story) And Extra's (Ones that die in the beginning) Are below my chara's sheet.**

_!IMPORTANT!: Ok I will still accept chara's but now any new chara's will come in later in the story sooooo, you will have to make a day list of what's happened to them so far._

_Example:_

_Day 1: She went somewhere and this happened, or she stayed home and did this._

_Day 2: This happened, or this was heard. She went here and discovered this._

_And so on. BUT you have to PM me the chara's first only then can I figure out how many days till they meet the main or secondary group, or become part of the story, ok? Good._

_I will also need their mental state at the time of being discovered and how they react when they are discovered or find other survivors._

_This is also the time at which I'll start accepting chara's from other countries!_

**YO! I just put up a poll for what country to go to next, enjoy!**

**Hey! Ok so a lot of you are whining about how this is similar to AwesomestPrime's work, YES I did copy the template BUT I ASKED first and I got permission to. Besides I'm doing it in Japan, they are doing it in America, our plot lines WIL NOT be the same, ok? Besides AwesomestPrime's story is where I got the INSPIRATION, but they WON'T be the same story!**

**Here are all the characters I liked and am putting in. The quotationed are their nicknames.**

1. Nathan Gallows "Nate" (King Okami)

2. Nate Manning (Sgt2x4)

3. Robyn Winters "Winters" (DigitalHero No.1)

4. Kira Avilov "Kai / Kyra" (Yugao702)

5. Christian Caspernik "Casper/CC" (The Dread Pirate)

6. Phil 'Easton' Angelo "Swift saber of south Philly/Wanderer" (Lazersword88)

7. Felix Luki (Luki(Guest)

8. Gregory Tyndall "Grim" (Asomestprime8)

9. Miosku Ketura "Mio" (Salena98)

10. Shinji Kanzaki (Junior the Otaku)

11. Ben Barret "Big Bear/BB" (Shotgun Steve)

12. Troy Redgrave (Gambit Hawk)

13. Shiori Watabe (King Okami)

14. Lavender Arakaki "Lav / Kohana-chan" (Spiffyglitter)

15. Yoshitaka Mitsuzuki "Yoshi /Mr. Mitsuzuki" (Spiffyglitter)

16. Victor Petranko "V/Vic/Ghost" (Ghost131)

17. Maeve O'Reilly "Mae" (Crazy Awesome Neko)

18. Natsu Namikawa "Nat/Eagle Eye" (Gambit Hawk)

19. Asuka Corlina (Guitarboy342)

20. James Masters "Doc" (Kilo 6)

21. Reese O'Reilly (Crazy Awesome Neko)

22. Taro Arakaki (SpiffyGlitter)

22. Elise Black "Elle" (Forever a Saviour)

23. Chris Jackson "CJ" (SSJ5 Keizen)

24. Christian Robertson "Chris" ( )

**Oh hey guys please do keep on making up your school uniforms (I'll use them later) But all your characters if they're from the high school, will be wearing the canon anime's uniforms but only at the very beginning. So please keep making up a school uniform it WILL come into use LATER, but never the less I STILL need it!**

**By the way you can literally have ANY color hair and I will allow it, it could be neon green, and I'd accept it as natural, why? Because I love that in anime and fanfiction, and this one allows it ! Plus I REALLY want some of you guy to give me some cool hair styles with cool colors, I mean just look at Saya she's got Pink hair! So just remember that ok? Cool. ;)**

**Prologue...Day:0**

Rain dripped heavily from the sky, filling the air with a thick humid musk. A street lamp flickered dimly across the pavement as the skies bellowed with thunder almost foretelling the carnage to come.

"Help! Please somebody!" A hoarse voice screamed, sounding as though the person had been screaming for hours.

"Please!" A middle aged woman ran up to one of the houses her rapid foot steps echoed by the dry dragging slowly but surely behind her.

She pounded desperately on the door to the house, sobbing all the while. Thick tears ran down her face, the salty liquid mixing with the rain from above.

Pairs of gray dirty hands reached for her, the nailed sickly and yellow like_ their _teeth, blood of _their_ own and _their _victims were caked underneath.

The woman turned finding herself trapped, she beat at the hungry mob futilely with her purse as they closed in. One of _them_ managed to grab her wrist bring it up to its mouth it bit into her, intensifying her screams as the pack dove in for their meal.

Slowly the screams fade being replaced by the wet sound of eating. Blood drained down the driveway turning the collecting water a murky red.

After _they_ left a new member among them, all that was left was a faded red spot but that too was being washed away by the rain, removing all evidence of _them_, removing any traces of the **Dead.**

**A/n: **Ok so that is day zero, like before they infested everything, but they were still there. Hello I'm Salena98 now I do realize that I still have other stories to work on, but I really wanted to make this! So I hope you all love it, because to be honest I am a HUGE zombie fan, and also I feel I'm at the level in which I can write a Zomfic. So here what you need to know…

**Info:**

1. This does take place in Japan, in canon time, because I really do like their whole cannon world, though we may move to other countries later in the story.

2. The due date: August 17, 2013. (that gives you PLENTY of time)

I will only accept eight high school kids (besides my own). But it is NOT 1st come 1st serve, it is based on how well made the character is. If they don't make the high school student then they'll probably show up in town. That doesn't mean they'll just be throw away characters that just means they are met later they MAY still join the group.Please do note that not all characters will be in the main cast, but they still may be minor/reoccurring characters ok?

4. I will accept soldiers too.

5. I will allow more OC's into the story IF we travel to a dif country.

After the deadline you CAN still send me characters. They may not get in right away, or on that country, but they STILL CAN get in.You can send in up to as many OC's as you want.(But please not too many.)The group in my story WILL meet up with the HTOD group, BEFORE we switch to ANY other countries, ok?If you have any plot or story suggestions, you are totally welcome to send them, I'm open to any idea's. Thanks!

**RULES:**

1. If you have an account send it to me via PM that is how I would PREFER to receive the. If you don't have an account send it via Review.

2. You can add what ever you like (Again just not too much) to the template, but DO NOT UNDER ANY CERCUMSTANCES DELETE ANYTHING! Your character WILL be rejected if you do that.

3. Please, please, please! Turn them in ON TIME. I WILL NOT rewrite any parts just because you were late, so you may not get the HERO roles, got it? Good.

4. NO Mary-Sue's or Gary-Stue's they WILL burn and be fed to the zombies.

5. Though it is Japan they can be ANY nationality, sexuality, or religion, this will not effect me putting them in, oh and you CAN make them be home schooled if you want too.

6. Be original

7. Be creative

8. No fantasy/supernatural characters or I will kill them.

9. Have fun!

If you have questions ask me anytime. BUT DO know that I do not have internet at home yet, so my response may be slow.

**OC Format**

**GENERAL**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday: (Only the month and the date number)**

**Army Rank: (Within the US Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy and Coast Guards)**

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?)**

**Religion: (The OC's religion may come as a plot device in the story)**

**Race: (Caucasian, African-American, Latino, ect.)**

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.)**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight:**

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Olive, Fawn, Dark etc.)**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Breast Size: (Skip if your OC is a boy)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hairstyle/Color:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other:**

**School Outfit:**

**First Outfit:**

**Second Outfit: (Optional)**

**Pajamas:**

**HISTORY**

**Background: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original as well)**

**Family: (Name, Age, Apearence, Occupation, Status [deceased, alive, infected, unknown], OC's opinion on them)**

**School Status: (Popular/Goth/Geek/etc.)**

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original as well)**

**Strengths: (Four or less)**

**Weaknesses: (Four or more)**

**Motivation: (What drives them)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**School Clubs/Sports:**

**Love Interest: (What do they look for in someone)**

**What pisses them off the most?:**

**What do they do when they're mad?:**

**What do they do when they're scared?:**

**What do they do when they're sad?:**

**What calms them down the best?:**

**Talents:**

**Theme Song: (a song that describes your character, it helps me visualize your character better)**

**Opinion on "Them":**

**Their opinion of my OC:**

**Do they have any dark secrets?: **

**STATS  
(On a Scale of 1-10, one of them must be kind of low and another one of them must be average)  
(10 would be like they're phenomenon and should be famous while 1 would be like laughing out loud on how bad they are at it)**

**Strength:**

**Intelligence:**

**Medical Skills:**

**Stamina:**

**Emotional Levels: (How emotionally strong are they?)**

**Speed:**

**Accuracy: (In shooting/throwing)**

**Social: (Their social skills)**

**EXTRA**

**School Weapon: (Be realistic, they're not gonna find a gun at school)**

**Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee)**

**Transportation: (Do they have a car/motorcycle/bike/skateboard?)**

**Zombie Suggestions:**

**Should There Be Lemon (sex)?:**

**Should I make someone with an immunity showup?:**

**My OC**

**Name: Miosku Ketura**

**Age: 15**

**Nickname(s): Mio**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: February 7**

**Army Rank: N/A**

**Sexuality: Closet Bi**

**Religion: Unsure**

**Race: Japanese**

**Nationality: Japan**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: 5ft 8in**

**Skin Complexion: Fair**

**Build/Body Type: Average**

**Breast Size: 38B**

**Eye Color: Warm Copper**

**Hairstyle/Color: Short messy electric blue hair that reaches her chin.**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: She has a long scar running down her left leg.**

**School Outfit: A pink zip up hoody with a blue collared shirt underneath, and with faded blue jeans and a pair of orange and black shoes.**

**First Outfit: A silver/white jacket with black lines on it, over a dark red T-shirt, with light black blue jeans and red and white sneakers.**

**Second Outfit: A black no sleeve, with long dark blue jeans and black sneakers.**

**Pajamas: Pink pajama's with green giraffes.**

**HISTORY**

**Background: Mio was raised by her father after her mother died in a car accident when she was a year and a half old. She lives in a large three floor house were she was constantly scolded by her father and over shadowed by her brother. She began a tendency of locking herself in her bedroom and crying herself to sleep. But she still developed a strong confidence in herself. She joined soccer and archery to try to spend more time away from her dad. On the way home from practice she tripped on a wet hill and slid down hitting on a broken guard rail and slicing her leg open. She managed to flag down a car and was taken to the hospital. After everything was said and done, and she finally get the stitches out, only an ugly scar remained. Another thing that her father held over her, while she dislike her father a lot of the time, he did teach her about alot of medical knowledge when ever he could. But as she did not frequently receive actual healthy verbal interaction with most others, she lacked the knowledge of what she should or shouldn't say or do. So when she did try to interact socially she acted weirdly in other peoples eyes. Branding her as a freak throughout most of her life, she intended to be a biologist, well that is until the dead started to appear.**

Family:  
Father: Notaro Ketura, 63yrs old, Dark blue hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. He has a well built figure. Retired (Former Doctor), alive, While Mio does love her father he can be rude and insulting to her causing her to have a rotten attitude around him, in spite. But generally she feels too estranged from her father as he seems to love her older brother more. In her honest opinion he is just a bitter old man.  
Brother: Tsikome Ketura, 18, college student, dark blue hair, Copper eyes, tan skin, he has a slender figure, unknown, again while Mio does love her older brother and enjoy spending time, she resents him for stealing way their fathers love.  
Other family: Estranged due to bad relations with them and her dad.

School Status: Freak

PERSONALITY

Personality: Mio is very reluctant, to put it kindly, to show her true feelings around others, and though she always tries to stay cheerful and level headed, though years of mental abuse at the hands of her father have chipped away at that somewhat. She is more likely, when feeling sad, to hide in the corner crying than to do it in front of people. She almost always gets agitated when anything concerning her father is brought up. Though usually in the public eye she just tries to act happy and ignorant, when she is actually be observant and carefully watching the situation. But still because she does not know how to react socially to people, she usually acts in weird ways and is treated like a freak. Causing her to try and seclude her self further for fear of being judged, though she still says those junior deserved that, even if they did crap themselves because of it. Those few people who she does consider as friends she will do anything for, and is quite loyal. If she sees someone being tormented or bullied she won't hesitate to step in and help them, and can be quite bull headed when it comes to helping others even at the cost of her own safety.

Strengths: speed, cleverness, medical knowledge, archery

Weaknesses: Difficulties in being empathetic, paranoid, can be too reckless or brash, claustrophobic, brutally honest, closed off

**Motivation: Her motivation is to find people that will be as loyal to her as she would o them, and to protect those people with her life, and find them somewhere safe to live.**

Likes: Painting, singing, running, giraffes, rain, loyalty towards your friends, and being weird

Dislikes: authority figures, bullies, manipulators

**Fears: being alone in the dark, Zombies, being betrayed**

School Clubs/Sports: Soccer Team, Archery Team

Love Interest: someone not afraid to be wild, yet kind and forgiving. Some one who's not going to stab her in the back or tell lies about her, and someone who will accept her flaws and all.

What pisses them off the most?: Definitely if someone calls her a bitch or a Sociopath, people not taking a big enough concern in personal hygiene, if someone tries to talk to her about her dad too much, when somebody shows no care or loyalty for others.

**What do they do when they're mad?: She would most likely if it's directed at her just bottle it up, rarely she will "explode" at whoever is bothering her. But if it's about someone else she won't hesitate to get up in the aggressors face.**

**What do they do when they're scared?: She'll either try to put up a façade that she's not scared and try to distract herself from it. Or she'll start to get very paranoid.**

**What do they do when they're sad?: Mio will find somewhere to hide, or go sit in a corner and cry quietly.**

What calms them down the best?: Reading a book, singing, archery, target practice, or standing in the rain.

Talents: Memorization of things, spelling, and archery.

Theme Song: Blown away

Opinion on "Them": She believes (hopes) that they can be cured, possibly if they found someone with immunity to it. But generally she fears them, no incredibly fears them.

Do they have any dark secrets?: She was once beaten by her father when, she was a young girl.

STATS  
(On a Scale of 1-10, one of them must be kind of low and another one of them must be average)  
(10 would be like they're phenomenonal and should be famous while 1 would be like laughing out loud on how bad they are at it)

Strength: 3

Intelligence: 7

Medical Skills: 8

Stamina: 6

Emotional Levels: 4

Speed: 9

Accuracy: 7

Social: 2

EXTRA

School Weapon: Baseball bat, wood shop saw, nail gun(portable), or a long piece of wood with a nail, what ever she can get her hands on first

Town Weapon: Bow, automatic rifle, baseball bat.

Transportation: She has black motorcycle with electric blue lines decaling it.

**OC Extras Format**

**GENERAL**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday: (Only the month and the date number)**

**Army Rank: (Within the US Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy and Coast Guards)**

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?)**

**Religion: (The OC's religion may come as a plot device in the story)**

**Race: (Caucasian, African-American, Latino, ect.)**

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.)**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight:**

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Olive, Fawn, Dark etc.)**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Breast Size: (Skip if your OC is a boy)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hairstyle/Color:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other:**

**School Outfit:**

**First Outfit:**

**Pajamas:**

**HISTORY**

**Background: (Just give me a two page backround, they won't be around long anyway)**

**Family: (Name, Age, Apearence, Occupation, Status [deceased, alive, infected, unknown], OC's opinion on them)**

**School Status: (Popular/Goth/Geek/etc.)**

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality: (You don't have to be that descriptive, just give me enough for a chapter, or two.)**

**School Clubs/Sports**

**What pisses them off the most?:**

**What do they do when they're mad?:**

**What do they do when they're scared?:**

**What do they do when they're sad?:**

**Talents:**

**Theme Song: (a song that describes your character, it helps me visualize your character better)**

**Opinion on "Them":**

**Their opinion of my OC:**

**EXTRA**

**School Weapon: (Be realistic, they're not gonna find a gun at school)**

**Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee)**

**Transportation: (Do they have a car/motorcycle/bike/skateboard?)**

**Zombie Suggestions:**

**Should There Be Lemon (sex)?:**

**Should I make someone with an immunity showup?:**

**OC Extended Extra Format**

**GENERAL**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday: (Only the month and the date number)**

**Army Rank: (Within the US Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy and Coast Guards)**

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?)**

**Religion: (The OC's religion may come as a plot device in the story)**

**Race: (Caucasian, African-American, Latino, ect.)**

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.)**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight:**

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Olive, Fawn, Dark etc.)**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Breast Size: (Skip if your OC is a boy)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hairstyle/Color:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other:**

**School Outfit:**

**First Outfit:**

**Second Outfit: (Optional)**

**Pajamas:**

**HISTORY**

**Background: (Be desriptive, they'll be around for alittle while. Make it realistic and original as well)**

**Family: (Name, Age, Apearence, Occupation, Status [deceased, alive, infected, unknown], OC's opinion on them)**

**School Status: (Popular/Goth/Geek/etc.)**

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality: (Be descriptive they willl be around for a little while. Make it realistic and original as well)**

**Strengths: (Four or less)**

**Weaknesses: (Four or more)**

**Motivation: (What drives them)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**School Clubs/Sports:**

**Love Interest: (What do they look for in someone)**

**What pisses them off the most?:**

**What do they do when they're mad?:**

**What do they do when they're scared?:**

**What do they do when they're sad?:**

**What calms them down the best?:**

**Talents:**

**Theme Song: (a song that describes your character, it helps me visualize your character better)**

**Opinion on "Them":**

**Their opinion of my OC:**

**Do they have any dark secrets?: **

**STATS  
(On a Scale of 1-10, one of them must be kind of low and another one of them must be average)  
(10 would be like they're phenomenon and should be famous while 1 would be like laughing out loud on how bad they are at it)**

**Strength:**

**Intelligence:**

**Medical Skills:**

**Stamina:**

**Emotional Levels: (How emotionally strong are they?)**

**Speed:**

**Accuracy: (In shooting/throwing)**

**Social: (Their social skills)**

**EXTRA**

**School Weapon: (Be realistic, they're not gonna find a gun at school)**

**Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee)**

**Transportation: (Do they have a car/motorcycle/bike/skateboard?)**

**Zombie Suggestions:**

**Should There Be Lemon (sex)?:**

**Should I make someone with an immunity showup?:**


	2. Nations of the Dead, Accepted Main OC's

**IMPORTANT!: If you want me to bring in a family member I need you to make me a chara sheet, AND I'll need you to tell me were they might be located, if they would be at home, then describe the home, and what ever rooms you want them to entered, the house thing also goes for if you want me to include your home, ok?**

A/N: Yo! Ok guys I've really love the charas you've been sending, and I really love all the detail you put in. But as you may know there can only be one.

...

...

...

...

...

Nah! I'm just kidding! But, and this is true and I'm soooo sorry to those who didn't make it, but I really only want ten teenage main OC's, really sorry!, Now for those of you who didn't make the cut, I will be making a side group that ALSO has escaped from the school, but they won't be the main focus. These are the characters that will probably stay with you for the majority of the story, so here it is.

Mio Ketura (By Salena98 (C'mon, you HAD to see this one coming.)

Nate Manning (Sgt2x4)

? ? (?) Blocked for story suspense reasons)

Mae O'Reilly (Crazy Awesome Neko)

Phil Angelo (Lazersword88)

Troy Redgrave (Gambit Hawk)

Robin Winters (DigitalHero No.1)

Grim Tyndall (Awesomesprime8)

? ? (? ?) BFSSR)

Kai Avilov (Yugao702)

? ? (? ? ?) BFSSR)

P.s. Sorry King Okami and Juniour the Otaku, but just to show that I'm a good sport, I will give your charas an important spot! But I'll PM you it just for the other readers sake! J

Now I will also give you my OC's opinion on them, know that these are their relationships BEFORE the attack, ok? Good. Relationships;

Nate Manning: Nate is a fairly new student, so she doesn't know him very well. But from what she has seen she can tell that he's a little weird, but she's perfectly fine with that.

Mae O'Reilly: Mae tries to act like a big sister to Mio, and even though they don't really know each other very well. They do kinda click, ya know.

Phil Angelo: Mio and Phil have been friends for long enough that she feels she can trust him, somewhat. He accepts her flaws and so she strives to do the same for him. All in all they look out for one another.

Troy Redgrave: Mio and Troy are kinda close, but they're not besty's. He's nice to her and she's nice back, but she's still a little wary to let down her walls for people. So as of yet she hasn't been able to trust him fully.

Robin Winters: Mio dislikes Robin's warped perception of loyalty. She hates that she doesn't seem to have any loyalty, yet she also envies how easy it is for Robin to become the center of attention. She is occasionally shocked when Robin does something nice for her, acting like some kind of big sister.

Grim Tyndall: She's seen him, and he's seen her. They only know each other from the occasional times that Mio has defended Grim, but other than that not much else can be said.

Kai Avilov: Mio respects Kai for her personality, and her skill with a bow. They both have some common ground when it comes to siblings. Plus they are both on the archery team so they know each other through there as well.

Nathan Gallows: Nathan is one of the popular kids, someone that Mio tends to avoid. They get along about as well as water and oil. When they get together they are very likely to get into some kind of argument with each other. He thinks she's weird, and she thinks he's a jerk, so if they are ever together, it's usualy when they are butting heads.

Shinji Kanzaki: They….Well lets be frank, they don't know each other; he's several grade levels away from him. She has seen him occasionally out of school though.


	3. Act 1: Before the Dead

A/N: Hey guys if you want me to bring in a zombie family member, tell me! So now I hope you all enjoy seeing some of the characters submitted and their interactions with each other! I will make more of these this is just like while the Zombies are still building up, ok? Please do keep sending Chara's though; I'll put them some where! Also know that I am treating these like the actual episodes, enjoy! Also if you have multiple chara's one of your chara's will likely be killed, sorry that's how it goes. Oh! One more thing! The zombies will be the same as the canon, but there will be some original stuff too!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: Act 1; The Day before the Dead**

**Normal POV**

_~The day before the world came to an end, I acted out my daily life, not knowing that our lives were about to change forever~_

A cool summer wind blew across the front of the school allowing the students that were just now arriving; a fresh cool reprieve from the dry heat that had covered the area.

Girls and boys dressed in their school uniforms chatted with each other, about normal things like hair or gossip or something else as they entered FujimiHigh school

A blue haired girl walked through the entrance, some of the groups of girls near her moving away, as their conversations became more hushed in tone.

The girl sighed and she kept walking; a smile appeared on her face as she rejoiced about her Archery team's after school practice today.

Suddenly someone bumped into her making her drop her books on the ground. She crouched down gathers her fallen materials as the group responsible laughed at their accomplishment.

She growled slightly in anger as she placed the papers she'd been carrying safely in her bag.

As she reached for the last paper a shoe came down on it barely missing her hand.

She looked up to the owner of said foot. It one of the jocks on the basketball team but no one that she specifically recognized.

"You're on my paper." She told him flatly.

"So?" He was wearing an infuriating smirk, staring straight back into her heated glare. Several of the students around these two stopped waiting for the fight that could happen at any moment.

The girl stood up still holding her glare at the older boy.

"So, it's my paper, I need it for class." His smirk grew more sinister, and he turned his foot rubbing the paper in the dirt. He then reached down, grabbing the paper, and handed it to her.

She snatched the paper from him doing her best to wipe off most of the dirt before putting it into her bag.

"Asshole."

She began to move away but not before hearing him yell out to her, "Freak!"

At this she turned a shark like grin on her face, freaking out some of the other students. She bowed stilled wearing her smirk.

"And proud of it!" She then turned back around and entered the school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

The patter of footsteps echoed down the hallway behind, as the girl leaned against the railing of the stair case.

She sighed softly, a cool wind brushing through her blue locks. She was somewhat tall with an average figure. She had warm copper eyes, and short messy electric blue hair, framing her pale complexion well.

Her name was Miosku Ketura, or Mio to her friends, and she was currently ditching her first class of the day, something she had become accustomed to doing.

"Hey!"

She shot up with a start, the sudden addition of sound spooking her. She turned to see her teacher coming towards her. Specifically the teacher of the class she was currently skipping. "What are you doing out here Mio?"

He crouched down beside her, a sympathetic look showing in his brown eyes. (A/N: This story is NOT going _there_, no, just no. Their relationship is strictly platonic. He is a father figure, and that would be wrong in so many ways!)

A few strands of his long black hair that had escaped his hair tie tumbled over his shoulder, barley visible over his black suit outfit.

Her spooked expression turned to a more normal one as she recognized the teacher. "Watabe Sensei…I-I was just-"

"Now we both know you weren't just on your to my class, besides you know that I prefer my students to call me Mr. Shiori instead." He offered her a hand up, smiling at her kindly. "Now do you want to explain why you're ditching my class?"

She scratched the back of her had sheepishly, "W-well, I umm…" "Is someone bothering you again, or did something happen with your dad?"

His tone became more serious at this, and she looked away, "No, nothing happened. It doesn't matter…"

"If you ever need someone to talk to just remember, I'm here for you." He smiled again, she took his hand, and he pulled her up.

He then opened the door not far from where she was standing; leading to the floor on which his classroom was located on, "Well then, let's go to class, ok?"

"Okay." The two walked inside, letting the door slam shut behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

~Commercial~

_Panties! They're pink! And frilly, you wear them! Panties! _

;)

(Yes, I had to..)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Mr. Shiori entered the room quietly so to not as disturb the class in their labs. Mio entered soon after, her backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder as she made her way to her desk.

Mr. Shiori thanked the teacher's aid for the help before sitting down at his desk, "Mio, since Nate doesn't have a partner you can work with him for today."

Mio muttered a small 'thank you' before grabbing her notes and grabbing her equipment. She walked over by where Nate was, before putting on her goggles.

Nate had shaggy brown hair that was just barely long enough to cover the pale skin on his forehead, and deep hazel eyes, that were even visible through the slightly scratched up goggles, and seemed to have a ring of gold around them.

"So, umm…Hi, my name is Nate Manning." He offered her his hand awkwardly, not really sure exactly what to do in this situation.

She took his hand and shook it, feeling just as awkwardly as he was, "Miosku Ketura, or Mio, whatevs."

"Hey so did you hear?" The two girls closest to Nate and Mio began chatting, the rest of the class going on with their own discussions, not pairing the girls any mind.

"Yeah, I heard that a whole family went missing."

"I heard they found blood all over the house, but no bodies."

"It's super creepy!"

"I know right? And what about those videos about the people in America eating each other!"

"Maybe all those guys should stop sniffing the bath salts!"

"I know right!"

Mio and Nate shared a look, one that expressed exactly what they both were thinking. 'Well fuck'.

The girls' conversation on the subject ended just like that, as they moved on to more 'important' subjects. Mio and Nate got back to their lab work, and soon enough the bell rang signaling their next class period.

Mio gathered up her books, waving a small goodbye to Nate as she left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

A girl walked down the hallway, her dark brown eyes downcast, as her brown hair bobbed behind her in a messy bun against her fair skin.

Her thumbs moved at almost a break neck pace, quickly typing up the letters of a text and then sending it, before entering her English class. The teacher looked up at her arrival, as the bell had rang five minutes ago.

"Well Ms. Winters how nice of you to join us, please take your seat, I wouldn't want you to miss anything!" The teacher, Mr. Mitsuzuki (Haha! Suzuki is a car! Ha!) said smiling with a singsong voice.

Mr. Mitsuzuki or Mr. Yoshi (Haha! It's a dinosaur! Ha!) as some of his students called him, had a thin lanky form, with a latte complexion. He also had long messy olive green hair, and golden brown eyes, and unfortunately due to his timid nature was usually taken advantage of.

Robin looked out the window next to her, watching the students in gym running laps around the track field. An obnoxious mess of bright blue hair caught her attention. She recognized the owner as Mio Ketura, a sophomore in class 1-A, who was currently lapping a couple of juniors.

She caught movement at the trees, just beyond the fence around the track area, but as she looked for the source, nothing was there. (If you can guess what it is you get something special. And a hint, it is not going to be the most obvious thing) She shrugged going back to watching the kids running. One kid in particular caught her eye. (*Groans* More chara describing!) He was tall and lean, with dark colored skin, something uncommon to see at this school. (Or really in most anime's)

His black dreadlocks were tied back into a pony tail, and as he rounded the corner she could make out a long scar on his temple, not far from his dark brown eyes. His white T-shirt was soaked with sweat, sticking to his skin, and showing off his well defined six-pack.

She elbowed her friend who was sitting next to her. "Hey who's that hotie?"

Her friend leaned over, looking at the aforementioned 'hotie'. "Him? That's Nathan, or Nate, Gallows."

Robyn nodded, "Uh huh, and what grade is he in?"

"He's a junior, in class 4-B. Why you think he's cuuute..?" Her friend gave a playful nudge before moving back to gather her books.

A smile played at Robin's lips as the bell rang, "Maybe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

"And thrust, and strike, and block! Thrust, and strike, and block-" The door of the practice room opened to reveal Phil Angelo.

His dark brown eyes shined with embarrassment, as he entered, quite obviously late. His lean body was covered in the protective uniform, the black fabric blending nicely against his olive tanned skin. His unruly short dark brown hair was barely visible beneath his helmet.

"So nice of you to join us, now if you're not too busy join formation with the other students. The instructor's eyes were cold and humorless as he watched Phil get in line with the other students and began the drill.

The kendo teacher watched Phil's form as an idea popped into his mind. "Easton!" Phil's attention snapped right to the teacher at that that.

"I want you and Luki to fight, I wish to study the differences in your style of fencing compared to our style of kendo." The teacher backed up allowing the two competitors some room.

Felix Luki was fairly tall, and had fair skin underneath all that Kendo gear. He had light messy brown hair, with a curl in the back, and light purple eyes.

The two squared off each other, each of them landing blows on the other. While most of Phil's were around the chest, most of Luki's were around the neck, and head. Until finally; the teacher raised a hand ending their spar.

The two boys were breathing hard as the teacher addresses them, "Luki, your balance still needs some work, but never the less. Good work, go cool off." Felix nodded before moving for the changing rooms to grab some water.

"Easton!" he turned towards Phil now, "While your form is impressive, you must land a hit here," he tapped Phil's collar, "or here," he now tapped on Phil's helmet, shaking it slightly, "to score a point." Phil nodded and it was at this moment that Felix came back out.

"Luki, excellent timing, now I want you and Easton to go again and this time," he looked pointedly towards Phil, "remember what I told you."

As soon as the teacher moved out of the way the two boys began again, but this time Phil's striked more at the collar and head. They continued like this until after having bruised each other quite thoroughly. The teacher finally ended the fight, allowing them to go change just before the bell rang.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Mae wondered around the school yard, dragging a fair skinned hand through her long frizzy, fire red hair. God it was so boring having a free period.

Green eyes snapped up from their place on the ground as she heard sounds of commotion.

She rushed over to the source, finding a boy with black hair with a single lock trialing down his face, surrounded by a couple of older boys.

He had a fairly strange look too. Even from here, which wasn't really all that far, she could see that his left eye was blue and his right eye was red.

He had a fairly lean build though, and nice olive colored skin. Though there was still the matter of the large dark blue teardrop on his left cheek, and his gold nose ring.

As the older boys began to get physical, Mae started to walk forward, but before she could intervene she heard someone yell out, "Hey!"

Before a girl with messy electric blue hair ran out pushing a few of the guys out of the way as she stood defensively in front of who Mae could only assume was her friend.

Mae listened as the girl yelled at the older boys, threatening several, disturbing punishments if anything was done to the boy 'Vic', with Vic adding some of his own creepy threats if anything happened to her.

Then to Mae's amazement the guys backed off, muttering something about it 'not worth their time'. Mae ran over to the wild girl and her friend.

"Hi my names Maeve O'Reilly, but you can just call me Mae."

The girl responded warily, "I'm Mio Ketura, and this is Vic," she pointed back to the dark haired boy behind her.

"Wow! That was sooo cool!" Mae's eyes lit up as she exclaimed that thought.

"Soooo what are you two doing out here?" Mae asked curiously.

"Free period." The two said at the same time.

Mae laughed, eliciting a confused reaction from Vic and Mio. "You guys are so cute, like a couple!"

"What!" Vic and Mio spoke in tandem again, making Mae burst out laughing.

"Stop that!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Grrr…IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

As the two continued to speak at the same time, Mae laughed even harder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

"Now everyone I hope that you're reading for the big test tomorrow."

Most of the class groaned, but not Shinji Kanzaki, as he was currently zoning out, his ipod turned up full blast as the red ear buds vibrated slightly in his ears.

Shinji's razor sharp, black hair shined in the remaining sunlight, a few strands hanging over his light olive skinned forehead.

A sigh went through his athletic build, giving off the appearance of him being relaxed.

He opened his dark colored eyes as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see another student tapping his shoulder.

Shinji pulled out one of his ear buds, to ask the kid what he wanted just as the teacher announced something else.

"Now remember to review chapters five and six for the test." Shinji was tapped on the shoulder again as he looked back to who it was, and saw that it was just Troy.

Troy had steel blue hair, which was tied back with a navy blue bandana. He had fair skin a slim well defined figure, and aqua blue eyes.

"What song are you listening to?" Troy asked.

Shinji just shrugged looking at the screen. "Its Ultranumb-blue stahli metal revision, why?"

Shinji looked back at Troy expecting an answer, but Troy just shrugged, in a similar manner to how Shinji had, "Just curious."

At that moment the bell rang, Troy and Shinji both packed up their books silently and left. To be honest Shinji was grateful, mainly because, frankly, he didn't know what to say next.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Mio walked around the outside of the school until she reached (._.) *Giggle*) the outside of the gym. You could hear voices and movement coming from inside.

Mio raised her hand knocking on the door a little. No answer. She knocked a bit harder this time, and this time the door opened allowing her in.

Inside there were girls and boys, some were checking their own bows, some were checking other's bows, and some were just hanging out.

Mio went over into the corner of the room, unstrapping her bow and arrows from her bag. Her bow was pitch-black in color, made out of a strong but flexible material so as to allow it to shoot the arrows powerfully and effectively.

Mio looked up as she heard footsteps closing in on her. As she looked up she recognized the girl with grey eyes, long shiny midnight colored hair, and pale white skin as Kira, or Kai Avilov. (GROOOOAAANN! SO MUCH CHARA DESCRIBING!)

"Hey Miosku." Kai sat down next to her, brandishing her own silver and green bow.

Mio sighed, "You that you can just call me Mio, right?"

"Yeah, but I like your full name better any way." She gave Mio a smile while taking particular interest in her bow. "Ooooh, what's that?"

Mio gave her a small goofy smile. "This is the black revenge!" Mio realized she may have talked a bit loudly since a lot of people looked at her oddly for her outburst. "Oh Kami I hope that doesn't sound racist." Mio mumbled self consciously.

"Hey Mio you-" But Kai was cut off by the Archery teams coach, Mrs. Tsuchiyama.

"Everyone! Listen, now I'm sure most of you already know about the competition next Friday, but since some of you may not I will take this moment to clarify. We will be competing against seven other schools, this year the competition will be held at Sukimoru High. You do bot have to worry about paying; it will all be covered by the school. (Even though it's not relevant to the story because of the zombie stuff, Fujimi High is a private school, which means the parents have to pay for their kids to go. So yeah, I'm pretty sure the school pays for it.) We will be staying at the Gyokusho hotel, as we will be gone for three days. I already have all your permission slips and everything, so we're ready to go. Now any questions?"

No one raised their hands and the coach looked pleased by this. "Alright then today we're going to practice so I want you all to pair up, go." The students went to get into pairs.

Kai looked at Mio, "So do you want to-"

"Sure." Mio interrupted, knowing exactly what the other would say.

As the two followed the rest of the class outside to the 'shooting range' Mio asked, "Hey umm…What was it that you were gonna ask me earlier?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

There was a small group of people in the almost empty parking lot, about ten or eleven of them. (That's a small group right?)

All of them watching the fight in front of them, it was two boys,(If this fight seems similar I was inspired by The Dead since this is the main chara from that story, and this chara was Pm-ed to me, I've already read the beginning and now I can't think of any other way I'd rather introduce him, but keep in mind this fight will turn out differently. *Snicker*) one was a jock; he had short cropped brown hair, amber eyes and tan skin. He had a well toned muscular figure that was barley scratched, his name was Josh Quigg.

The other was, though still standing, obviously hurt. He had a light brown crew cut hair, pale green eyes, though one of them was swelling up, and slightly pale, fair skin.

He had bruises all over his skinny, and slightly muscular form, his name was Gregory Tyndall, or Grim.

The surrounding students cheered, calling for more blood. Josh swung hard and fast catching Grim in the jaw and making his head snap back a little.

The jock struck again, landing another blow to Grim's cheek, the skin breaking open. Blood leaked from a busted lip, and he smiled, his teeth showing a pinkish white from the blood leaking into his mouth.

"Is that all you've got, my six year old sister can hit-" the reaction was instantaneous, a fist flew into his stomach, knocking him down, and taking the wind out of him.

The bully kicked him in the ribs and stomach a few times, Grim, not quite having his breath back, just smiled up at the other boy.

The older boy kicked Grim in the stomach again as a sharp tone cut through the air, "STOP!" A girl ran into the fray and stood in front of Grim protectively. (It's not who you think it is.)

She had wavy lavender colored hair that reached her mid back, and soft grey eyes. Her very fair skin complemented by the moonlight.

She was obviously from another school as she currently wore a different uniform. She had on a white button up dress shirt underneath a grey blue button up jacket.

With a light blue skirt that had darker blue plaid lines crisscrossing over it, a red tie with the same plaid lines on it, and dark blue shoes with white socks.

The jock as well as several other students had questioning looks on their faces. "What the fuck are you doing?" She growled out her eyes holding a dangerous glint to them.

He narrowed his eyes at her, glaring. He quickly threw a punch at her, half hoping she'd get hit, and half hoping she'd move.

But neither of these things happened, instead she caught his fist in her hand, shifted her left foot behind his, and flipped him.

The air was silent, but as expected Josh got back up, this time more pissed off than ever. He repeatedly tried to hit the strange girl, only to miss or get hit right back.

He charged at the girl again, this time she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air right out of him.

Once he could breathe again, instead of attacking again, he glared at the girl and Grim and walked away. The group of students soon left as well either I their own cars or with the Jock.

She helped Grim into a sitting position before sitting down herself.

"So what happened?" The girl asked as she picked up a plastic bag that was sitting a little ways away in the grass. She walked over and pulling out some napkins, began to clean off the blood from the boy in front of her.

Grim chewed on his lip as he thought over what to say; well that was until the girl whapped him on the head slightly. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"You'll hurt your lip worse. Stop chewing on it!" She wiped his bleeding lip, making him wince slightly.

"Thanks for the help…." He trailed off, realizing that he didn't actually know her name.

"My names Lav, and its ok. Honestly I brought all this," she gestured towards the plastic bag of napkins, "just incase my friend had gotten into a fight today. I'm only here to pick her up after all."

Grim smiled, "I'm Gregory, but you can call me Grim." He outstretched a hand which she carefully took.

She lifted up his shirt and winced at the formation of bruises there. "Man, that looks really bad," suddenly an idea popped into her head, she picked up her plastic bag and stood up, pulling Grim along with her, "c'mon, I know my friend can help."

She dragged Grim over to by where the gym was, where students were just starting to filter out. As soon as the doorway was open Lav pulled Grim in.

She found Mio in the corner just packing away her stuff. "Hey Mio!" Her friend looked back, taking notice of the beaten up boy.

"Kohana-chan, please tell me you didn't catch another boy." Mio snickered at her friend's irritation from that comment.

"Ok that was one time! And no, he got in a fight out back, but he's pretty bruised up. Do you think you could take a look?"

Grim looked questioningly at the two. "Fine." Mio sighed as she got up and walked over to the duo.

"So where is the bruising the worst?" Lav lifted up the boy's shirt, showing a mass of bluish black bruises along his chest and stomach.

"Yeah I see what you mean, now have you had any trouble or pain breathing in?" Grim shook his head 'no'.

She poked around his chest some, eliciting some less than manly squeals from the boy. "Ok well it doesn't seem that you bruised the ribs or any thing. The bruises seem to just be superficial. You're lucky, if the ribs were bruised or you had a contusion, it'd take about three or four weeks to heal. But still you're gonna want to put ice on those bruises, and then make sure you get rest. And most importantly don't get hit there for a while! Ok?"

Grim nodded, offering his thanks for the help. "Hey do you want me to drive you home?" Lav offered but Grim said no, and walked out of the gym.

Mio turned to Lav, "So my place or yours?"

Lave just shrugged. "Hmm…I dunno. What about yours?"

Mio's eyes darkened. "I'd rather not. My dad's been being an ass lately."

"Again?" Lav sighed.

"Yeah he made me walk to school today!" Lav gave that statement a curious look before she thought about the rest of the details.

"But don't you live across the bridge? That would be, like a five hour walk!" Mio's expression became even darker. "Okay, my place it is."

The two exited the school, Lav pulled Mio's motorcycle around and Mio jumped on the back. Soon enough they were speeding through the city.

Mio allowed her eyes to slip shut. Only the soft purring of the motorcycle and the feel of soft fabric on her fingers registered to her as she 'zoned out'. Eventually the purr of the motor stopped, and a sharp voice brang Mio back to reality.

"Mio! C'mon we need to go inside!" Mio nodded, only now feeling how drained she was. They moved to Motorcycle into the garage, locking the door before going into the house.

The house was silent, with a sweetly familiar scent running through it. The pair ascended the stairs going to the top floor.

As they neared Lav's room Mio noticed that her brother's bedroom light was on. But they entered Lav's bedroom, closing the door behind them without a word.

Mio's cot was already out, as she frequently stayed here, of course the same could be said about Lav and her house.

Mio managed to mumble out a good night before she passed out on the small bed. Lav smiled, her friend was so cute when she was asleep. Lav rolled under the covers and she too fell asleep.

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS! *Huffs* I hope you liked, if you have any idea's feel free to tell me! Bye!


	4. Act 2: Spring of the Dead

A/N: Yo! So I just wanted to say, thank you, thank you all so much! Your reviews and Pm's and comments, have really kept me going, so thanks. Now one quick thing; **Warning: This story will be rated M for gore, violence, mental trauma, physical trauma, death, and Dead people eating living people. Oh and fan service, ah fan service, cause c'mon, you didn't think that I'd do an H.O.T.D fanfic without it right? Now if any of these things make you nervous, queasy, or just generally uncomfortable, then why the hell are you reading this?! It's a ZOMBIE fanfic, what'd you expect!?** Now without further ado, I now present High school of the- *Whisper, whisper* Oh wait I'm not on the filming set for H.O.T.D? Oh well then, where the hell am I?! *Whisper, whisper* Ok, fine. I now introduce Nations of the Dead! Enjoy! ;)

P.s. Still waiting for you to guess what it was that was rustling in the bushes last chapter. If ya win I'll give you something special. :)

**Chapter 2: Act 2; Spring of the Dead**

**Normal POV**

Lav's eyelids fluttered as she yawned, snuggling into the warm soft surface next- Wait, soft? She peeked her eyes open, noticing almost instantly that her friend Mio was curled up next to her.

Figuring that she must've just rolled off the bed, Lav gently nudged her friend awake. "Mio? Mio, you need to get uuuup!"

Her friend yawned, shifting a little closer. "Don' wanna, 's warm"

Lav sighed at her friend's response as she quickly got up, running into the bathroom. When she returned she was holding a frigid cup of water, and wearing an evil smirk.

Slowly she leaned the cup forward, and at that moment a shrill scream rang out threw the house, awakening most of the occupants.

"What the hell!" Mio's copper eyes were blazing with anger. While Lav's silver ones where sparkling with mischief as she help a hand over her mouth, doubled over, and trying to contain her laughter.

"You look so cute, all wet and angry, ha!" Lav broke out in laughter, unable to contain it anymore.

Mio's eyebrow twitched, "Why you!" She tackled Lav both girls rolling around on the floor in a sort of play fighting.

A pair of footsteps were approaching rapidly, until finally stopping at the door way. "Hey I heard screaming and..."

Lav's brother Taro stood in the doorway, dumbfounded, as he watched a fairly wet Mio and his sister Lavender scramble around on top of each other.

Taro Arakaki had similar looked a little like his younger sister, as he had the same soft grey eyes, and very pale skin as her.

But he had dark purple hair like his mother and twin sister. He also had a similarly lean and tall figure like his younger sister with toned muscles as well. Strangely enough, none of them had their father's short brown hair though.

The two girls ceased their squabbling as, taking notice of their observer. Mio's eyes widened with embarrassment, a rosy blush lighting up her face. Tora noticed this, and looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

Lav took this momentary distraction to escape from the still somewhat soaked Mio's grip. She then looked at the two blushing teens, a sinister smirk painting its way across her face. "You guys look so cute! Like a couple!"

"What!"

Both Tora and Mio said this in unison. At that Mio's blush became even fiercer, before she buried her face in her arms groaning, "Why does that keep happening!?" The two siblings shared a questioning look at that last comment.

As the awkward moment passed, and Mio changed into a dry pair of clothes, the three teens finally headed downstairs, where they found Lav's father, and Tora's twin sister Rylla, both sitting at the table eating breakfast as normal.

Lav's dad addressed Mio sternly, much as one would to a stubborn child. "Hello, Arakaki-san. I see you brought my troublesome daughter home last night."

"Well actually she-" She flinched slightly as he interrupted her.

"But your father called this morning, he was quite upset. It seems that you neglected to tell him that you were staying here."

"Well you see I-"

"There is no excuse! I want you to go call your father, now." She knew better than to get into an argument with Lav's dad, and quickly pulled out her phone, dialing her father's number.

After about three rings it picked up. (Cue ominous music)

Mio pulled the phone away from her as the yelling starting, lasting for about a full three minutes before it finally stopped, and she was able to put the phone back to her ear.

"Yes dad I know that I should have call- Yes dad I'm sorry…..I know, I'll call you next time. Yes dad…Okay, yes, yes dad. Alright I lov-"

She stopped mid sentence, as if illustrating that her father had already hung up. She looked at the phone for a moment with a look of disdain on her face, while her eyes shown with what seemed like remorse, but she just flicked it closed ending what might have been a sad moment.

She turned her attention back to the situation at hand. The room was quiet with a thick air of discomfort hanging around the occupants.

The silence was broken by Rylla who spoke in a condescending, and almost bored tone, "Tora are you actually going to school today, or are you just gonna skip again so you can go work at that pointless job."

Tora looked at his sister, grinding his teeth together and forcing a smile onto his face as he spoke. "Eh, it'd be better than hanging out in a class that I don't give a shit about."

Rylla gave him a sharp glare, before shrugging it off and returning to her breakfast. The rest of the morning went by rather quickly after that (Forgive me for not doing more right here but I REALLY want to get to the zombies. Yay zombies! :P)

Finally Mio and Lav said goodbye, most to Taro, and rushed out of the house. The two girls walked over to the garage and opened the door.

"So what would you do if you were attacked bye a monster?" (Hehehe *Thunder cracks* Muhahahaha! *Starts choking on air* *Chokes out* Fuck!) Lav questioned.

Mio's thumb and forefinger grasped at her chin as she pondered (*Gets cookie from muse for using pondered* Yum!) the query. (*Gets smacked by muse for trying to be a smartass*) Eventually she shrugged playing with her keys slightly. "I dunno I'd either run away, or I'd start screaming."

Her friend gave a small nod of approval, as she got onto the back of the bike, clinging to her friend in a similar position as Mio had the night before. Mio started up the bike, and the pair zoomed off.

(Again sorry that this part is short, but…...Zombies!) They arrived at Mio's school quite quickly. The blue haired girl jumped off the bike, giving room for her Lavender haired friend to get up in the front.

"Lav," Mio gave her friend a stern look, "take care of my baby."

Lav responded with a playful grin as she was tossed the helmet by Mio, strapping it on. "You know I will."

The two bumped fists, before Mio grabbed the other in a tight hug, the other responded back just as fiercely. The girls broke up smiling at each other.

Mio gave a short wave, and with that Lav rode off, and Mio silently made her way to class, feeling a sort of calm inside her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Mio sat down in her chair, waiting for class to start. She looked around, but there were barely any other students in the class room right now.

She let out a sigh as the teacher Mr. Shiori entered. She put her feet up on the desk and leaned back in her chair. Damn she was tired, looking around the room once more, yep still petty empty.

She let out another sigh; surely it wouldn't hurt to just close her eyes for a moment, right? Her eyelids drifted closed, and the world around her stopped.

"Gaaah!" (It's not what you think.) She snapped awake, shouting, as something flicked across her temple.

The sudden movement causing her to flip back in her chair, making her back, and the back of the chair for that matter, slam into the ground.

She tasted blood in her mouth confirming her suspicion that she'd bitten her tongue. She rolled off the chair a sharp pain in her back making itself known as she stood.

Mio brushed off her clothes and picked up her chair, catching sight off the offending eraser as a chorus of laughter erupted behind her.

As she sat down in her chair she noticed both Nate and the teacher giving her worried looks. She raised a hand in affirmation that she was okay, and the two returned to what they'd been doing.

At this point the laughter had died down to a small amount of snickering, coming from the back of the now full classroom.

She look for the owner of said voice, it was Michi Oinuma, a personal bully for Mio. She had a lean figure with an olive skin, and blonde hair with complementing magenta eyes.

The blue haired girl sighed once more, resting her hands on her arms, which were wisely placed on the desk, as she closed her eyes once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Grim cursed, clutching the fabric on his chest tightly as he walked. The bruises he had gained in last nights little 'beat down' were hurting like a bitch.

He was somewhat glad that the purple haired girl, Lav? Had shown up when she did. Even if that blue haired girl said it wasn't that bad, he was still pretty sure he'd broken a rib or two.

"Hey loser!" Grim's eyes widened in recognition of that voice, oh fuck. The jock from last night walked over to him reeking of sweat, and god knows what else.

"You were lucky that bitch (Yes…I had to.) saved you last night or you'da been dead meat. But, I see that she isn't around to save your sorry ass now, is she?"

Grim wiped of the spit that had been so rudely pelted on his face from the bully's statement. "I don't need someone to protect me unlike you. The only reason you beat me yesterday was dumb luck. Why else would you get trashed by a girl, a girl with purple hair no less."

The bully's expression became even angrier; something that Grim would not have thought possible a second ago. The jock grabbed the front of Grim's shirt hoisting him up, "Why you, that's it I gonna beat the shit out of you. Let's see how cocky you are after I-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Yes it is what you're thinking) The two boys suddenly stopped their actions, chilled by the ear piercing scream.

The jock put down Grim, as he two rushed over to see what was happening, as the pair rounded the corner they were met with a gruesome sight.

Two gangly boys with almost grey skin and white eyes were currently eating a younger girl. Grim covered his mouth to keep himself from retching at the sight.

Several other people were succumbing to these deathly gray…people? Was it even right to call them that anymore? No they weren't even human, no human could do this, they're just, Them now.

Grim suddenly noticed with morbid curiosity that each of 'Them' was sporting some kind of wound on them.

The girl Grim presumed had screamed turned her head towards them weakly. While Grim stared shocked, Josh ran forward yelling at Them (Yeah I figure I'd use his name before he died.) and drawing Their attention.

He grabbed one of Them, gabbing it by its hair and knocking it into the other, and away from the unconscious, and partly eaten girl.

Josh grabbed the girl by her bloodied arms dragging her swiftly over to where Grim was. "Hey Dickwad! Help me the fuck out with her!"

At that moment the girl's eyes snapped open, a filmy whiteness taking them over. Her skin was already beginning to gray over, of course while this was not noticed by Josh, it was noticed by Grim.

"Shit! Get away-" Grim however was not given a chance to finish as at that moment the now undead girl latched her teeth squarely onto the jock's wrist. Making said jock howl out with pain.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Josh cursed, as he tried to get her off his arm before finally resorting to kicking her in the face.

Once he did that her jaw popped off his arm making a sickeningly wet scraping sound. (*Shivers* Sounds like bone sliding against bone. *Shivers)

At this point all the commotion had drawn more of Them in, some of Their appearances were just disgusting, like the ones missing faces.

Josh gabbed Grim's shoulders shaking him back to reality. "C'mon man we gotta run!" Grim nodded numbly moving to follow the older boy who had already broken into a run across the courtyard. (Yay! Zombies!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Just seconds before, an announcement had gone out over the loud speaker, the principal obviously worried began to tell them that there was an emergency, until he began screaming at unknown attackers, then he started screaming in distress, and finally the sound stopped.

A dead quite encased the school, drawing a feeling of dread into the inhabitants. It was only moments later when the silence was finally broken, did the panic start.

Kids pushing other students out of the way, slamming each other in to lockers, trampling each other, in just a general madness to escape whatever this was.

Mr. Shiori attempted to keep his class calm but as the panic spread he was helpless as he watched the students of his class run out in a panic. The only remaining people were himself, Nate, Mio, and Michi.

Mr. Shiori quickly shut his door, looking at the three kids in front of him. "We have to get out of here." The rest of the students nodded, knowing that that's what they'd have to do if they wanted to survive.

Suddenly a new chorus of screaming echoed loudly throughout the halls, chilling the triad of students and the teacher to the bone. What the hell was happening out there?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

(Don't worry you'll see Mio and the rest before the end, Muhahahaha!) "WHAT THE FUCK!" Robin cursed as she rushed down the hallway, accompanied by Troy, who was currently brandishing a somewhat bent and bloody metal pipe.

The two kids were looking into any of the classroom they could, but the only things that seemed to be left were Them.

Troy knocked another one to the side as they finally reached an empty classroom, quietly shutting and locking the door.

"What them hell are we going to do?" Robin asked tugging on a few strands of hair.

"What ever we're gonna do we need to do it fast."

Robin looked at him questioningly, "What? What do you mean by that?"

Troy got up from the desk he'd been sitting on, pacing back and forth across the room. "Out there, out there in the hallways shit is just getting worse. Think about it. This is a private school, so its got to be even worse outside, and I mean if its this bad now…." he swallowed thickly, "we're gonna be screwed once it gets dark."

Robin looked at him with wide eyes dreading the implications.

"I've noticed that they only seem to be drawn to sound, so as long as we're quite, we may be able to make it out of the school." Troy looked over to Robin who seemed to now be in deep thought.

Finally she nodded walking over to a desk that was sitting by the window. "We're lucky," Troy raised an eyebrow as the girl quietly moved the desk onto its side, "I always played with the screws on my desk when I was bored," she began loosening one of the screws to the left leg of her chair with her fingers, "first time I did it I accidentally made the leg pop off."

After pulling out the remaining screws she deftly pulled the leg off holding it as one would a sword. "Well then," she gave him a confident smirk, wiping away any thoughts of doubt he may have had, "we'd better get moving, hadn't we?"

Before he had time to answer a loud scream drew their attention, located just on the other side of their hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-" Michi screamed as one of Them pounded on the, until that is Nate put his hand over her mouth cutting her off.

She ripped his hand off glaring, "What's your problem!"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Look out the fucking window! That's, my fucking problem. I don't want to get fucking eaten by those Things! And you're screaming isn't helping!"(I decided to make Nate badass for a minute. ;) )

The banging intensified, signaling the presence of more of Them. "Guys, anyone got a plan? Cuz I don't think that door's gonna hold much longer." Mio had a point, already the glass had begun to crack.

Mr. Shiori walked out of the closet holding some makeshift weapons, he handed Nate a pipe wrench, Mio a broken off broom handle, and Michi a thin metal bar, while he himself brandished a long screwdriver.

It was at that inopportune time that the door broke down, and several of Them rushed in, eager to devour their prey.

(Now here's the scene I wanted to do; 'As the zombie came crashing into the classroom, Mio pushed Shiori away, and deftly ripped the zombies head in two! "Brain mater and blood mixed into her clothes and hair. Shrapnel of skull pierced her hands making them bleed vigorously, but Mio didn't care! For she was the warrior!" The rest of the students looked at the deranged girl who was narrating with absolute fear, and submission.'*Chokes the food she was eating with laughter* But of course my muse said no, that and my conscience. *Reader raises hand* Yes? What does your Muse look like? Wonderful question and as we know there are no stupid questions here! My muse is a sexy guy! *Reader raises hand* Yes? Why is it a 'sexy guy'? *Bitch slaps reader* Now that! Is a stupid question, but I'll answer it none the less, if my Muse was a sexy girl, that would be creepy. *Giggle*)

While the four of them fought off their undead combatants, there was one slowly dragging itself in, which was left unnoticed. (I'm sure you know what's going to happen)

As they were just finishing dealing with Them, a hoarse cry brought the three students to attention.

She would have looked normal if it wasn't for the ripped brown hair, or the gray skin, or the milky white eyes, or of course the fact that she was completely missing her lower half.

Plus the matter that her bloodied yellow teeth were firmly latched around their teacher's leg.

"Get off!"

Mio smashed her slightly bloodied weapon into the undead girls face, several times, and finally on the sixth did Mio get her to release.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mr. Shiori repeated the phrase over and over again as he slumped to the ground in pain. (Yeah I kinda figured that the time at which it takes for someone to turn is subjective.)

"Mr. Shiori? Are you ok?"

He smiled weakly at Mio, his eyes slightly glazed over. "Yeah I'm fine it doesn't hurt that bad."

But the pain in his eyes betrayed him, as the infection spread. (*Yawn* I sooooo sleepy. *Looks at clock* *But sighs in defeat* I shall continue!)

Mio grabbed some paper towels and masking tape, effectively wrapping the wound. "I-It's going to be ok.." Her eyes were pleading, (Again as I feel the need to reiterate he is NOT IN ANY WAY in a pedophilic relationship with her! He is a father to her, and so it is as if she is losing a father ok? Good.) praying almost for him to be ok.

His hand scrunched up into a tight fist as another wave of pain hit him. "Listen, Mio when I turn-"

Her desperate voice interrupted him. "No! No, your not going to turn into one of Them, you're gonna be ok, please, please!" Tears had not yet begun to run down her cheeks.

His hand grasped her broom stick, lying haphazardly on the ground, and gently he rested it in her hand. "I-huff, huff," his intakes of air became more and more labored, "I, want you t-uuah, huff, to end it."

"What? But no I-Mr. Shiori please I can't, please, don't make me, I can't, I just-"

"PLEASE!" At that he coughed up blood looking more and more haggard. "Please." His voice came out weaker this time.

"I'd rather, that you do it, then me ending up hurting someone, so please. For me." This time he had a begging kind of look in his eyes, "Ne-never lose that spark of yours, ok?"

She nodded, tears still not running down her face, and he smiled at her for the last time as the light finally died from his eyes and he slumped forward.

The other two students felt somewhat awkward at this moment, unsure what to do for the mourning girl.

She stared at the dead body in front of her with lifeless eyes, not knowing what to feel, as a torrent of emotions ran through her.

The body which once belonged to Mr. Shiori began to twitch, the now gray skinned figure moaned, milky white eyes looking out at nothing.

Mio stood up silently, clutching her weapon. She brought the pole up over her head, as her bright blue hair shadowed her eyes. She brought down the staff on its head, again, and again, and again. Until blood spattered her clothes, and the body in front of her was most assuredly dead.

**Act 2; Spring of the Dead**

(Cue Ending Music)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

(Yeah you guys know how the episodes always have more after the ending music.)

The arm holding the brown and black broom stick fell limply to her side, as she looked forward, blankly.

Nate stepped forward, and suddenly Mio felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry."

The sorrowfully whispered words right next to her left ear had her eyes widening. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Nate said it over and over again like a mantra, not knowing what else to do for her.

Mio's cries came moments later, as the teardrops fell from her face and onto the floor, next to the body of one of her most cherished friends.

Eventually her cries stopped, and the pair broke away. Mio moved forward, her weapon tightly gripped now.

Nate looked towards her worriedly. "What are you going to do?"

She turned her eyes to look back at him, a white hot anger burning in their depths. "I'm getting out of here, you coming?"

**to be continued…**

_~On the day the world came to an end, I killed the person who was more of a father to me than my own dad, and I was held by the guy I have a crush on for the first time.~_

A/N: Wow! So that was cool I hope you all enjoyed! Please review they are my energy drinks! Oh and if any of you were curious I played episode one of HOTD over and over again to keep me in the mood while finishing this chapter, ok then…I shall return! :3

**Original Release date: 9/2/13**

**Edited: 9/4/13**

And now for those who were lost to us;

In Memoriam:

Half bodied Zombie~ _we may not have known you, but you sure did take a big bite, of our appreciation of course! Yes…Hehehe…_

Mr. Shiori~ _you were the first OC sent in to die! Congratulations! I can personally say that your death left a pretty big impression, especially on Mio!_

Zombie Shiori~ _you may not have lasted long but, wow what a way to go out! Thank you._


	5. Act 4: Escape from the Dead

A/N: Hiya! I was very happy with all your reviews! Thank you for your support with me on this! I am very grateful, and to those of you who didn't review….*Cocks gun* Your times running out. Also, Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on, dancing on, rain! Google it! Watch it! LOVE IT!O^O! Any ways I hope that you all enjoy Chapter 4! *Whisper, whisper* What we're only on chapter 3!? *Whisper, whisper* Fine….Enjoy Chapter 3 of, Nations of the Dead…..Now where's my F #$ing money?

P.S. The winner of the question; 'Who or what was rustling in the bushes is Sgt2x4, and as most of you didn't know, these contests ACTUALLY GIVE YOU A COOL PRIZE! Its not some stupid virtual cookie, you get to decide on important matters concerning the story! Here are the current options should you win a contest;

1. You get to pick from the list of chara's on chapter 1, which sent in OC dies next

2. You get to pick two people to pair up!

3. You get to decide what happens in the upcoming chapter

4. You can make up a villain and I'll put them in as either a major or minor villain, your choice

5. You can pick someone to have a mental trauma/breakdown, and decide how severe and how long it is

The options may change later on in the story…Anyways Sgt2x4 won, mainly because he was the ONLY ONE WHO VOTED! But also because he actually got the answer correct and the answer is…..*Drum Roll* A pervert! Yay! So I am posting a new question in this chapter and I hope you all will participate! Enjoy!

P.P.S. I've gotten A LOT of questions about this so I just wanted to say…..**I AM ALWAYS ACCEPTING CHARACTERS! YOU CAN ALWAYS SEND IN CHARACTERS, AND YOU CAN SEND AS MANY AS YOU WANT! EVERY CHARACTER WILL PLAY AN IMPORTANT PART IN THIS STORY!** Ok then, with that out of the way I hope you enjoy chapter 3! !

**Chapter 3: Act: 3; Escape from the Dead**

**Normal POV**

"Huff, huff, huff, huff…Shit man what the hell are we going to do, They're everywhere!" Grim and josh ran alongside each other attempting to avoid the countless walking corpses around them.

"In there!" Grim pointed over to the archery teams practice range, which, was conveniently fenced in.

The two boys ran into the segregated area, locking it shut behind them as one of Them slammed into the door seconds later. "Fuck."

Grim looked over at the other boy, noticing that his arm was still bleeding profusely. (Hehehe) He groaned quickly ripping off some cloth from the hem (The bottom) of his shirt, and creating a bandage from the navy blue cloth.

Outside of their little 'safe haven' things were still going to hell, out of the corner of his eye Grim spotted a small group of students, and began to make frantic hand signals to them.

But before the other group could even notice the boy they were swarmed. Grim felt his stomach churn as he watched the other students literally get torn to pieces, one girl getting actually torn in half as They feasted on her innards.

One boy's arm was ripped off as he was tackled and pinned to the floor by several of Them. The rest of the students went down rather quickly (While I do possess the necessary descriptive skills to describe every gruesome detail, I'd prefer not to have to. :P) and by the end, the small group's blood was splattered and smeared across the walls and floors.

He heard a wet noise behind him (Again not what you're thinking) and looked to see Josh, vomiting at the gruesome sight in front of them.

"Shit, shit, shit man. We're fucking screwed, I mean what the fuck? What the fuck is happening?!" Grim asked himself those same questions as he and the jock watched their school become a blood bath before their very eyes. (We'll join back with them later, hehehe…Let them have a little fun spectating for now…)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"Back the hell off!" Mae smashed another of Their heads with her wrench, turning away as the blood smeared corpse slumped down against the wall.

Another pair of grey bloodied hands reached for her, but she successfully batted them away before smashing creatures head too.

She coolly walked down the hall as all of her combatants were now dead, or so she thought. (Muhahaha! :D) She didn't notice the slightly bent fingers or the silently gnashing teeth until it had grabbed her, making her trip and fall onto her back.

The thing tried to bite her only the wrench still clutched in her hands protecting her. "Shit, get the fuck off!" She attempted to break free of its grip but its gnarled grey hands and ghastly yellow fingernails were firmly latched onto her uniform.

The creature finally broke off the wrench, leaning its head down to take a bite. Mae squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the searing pain to come, all that was heard at that moment to her was the pounding of her heart and a small distant whish, followed by a something wet and heavy dropping. (Big hero time!)

The weight of the creature on top of her lifted as a cool soft baritone met her ears, "Do you need some help?"

She opened her eyes catching sight of a boy with short unruly dark brown hair, and matching dark mocha eyes. "Y-yeah, thanks."

She got to her feet rather quickly, catching Phil sheathing a teal tinted blade into a silver sheath.

He stretched out a lightly scarred hand, "I'm Phil nice to meet you."

"Mae, Mae O'Reilly." She gave him a small smile, brushing the loose hairs out of her face.

A low moan interrupted their short reprieve, as several of Them lumbered out of a classroom, reaching out blood covered fingers at them.

The two students nodded at each other before jumping forward into the fray.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"Fuck! These guys just keep coming!" Robin said as she smashed in another of Their heads with her makeshift sword which was actually a chair leg.

"Tell me about it." Troy replies smashing ones head to the ground. "In this rate we won't make it to whoever needs our help." Troy remarked after smashing another head with the pipe.

Robin smashed in another one as its hands grabbed at her, "C'mon there's an opening!" She pointed towards the small breakage of the undead in front of her.

Troy Smashed one more into the wall looking at the opening, "Alright now is our chance to get there." He shoved one of Them away and smashed It's head.

She ran through the gap provided to them, dragging Troy along. The two stood shocked as there were no sign of life. Lying on the floor were several of Them, all with their heads crushed in.

A figure propped against the teacher's desk caught her eyes as she moved closer. "My god."

"What the hell happened in here," Troy slowly took a look around the room. He stopped when he saw what Robin was looking at.

"I-it's , or at least what's left of him." The once teachers head was smashed in (Yeah description time) the top of the skull had a large dent in it that dipped down to his eye line. You could see bitts of skull and bon fragments stuck into the pinkish grey brain. His hair was covered in sticky red coagulating blood, ad his eyes were white and unseeing. The skin on his body was grey, so similar to the skin of one of Them. (I felt sick writing this.)

Robin sighed running a hand through her hair. "It looks like he turned before he was killed." 'Killed' was it even right to call it that anymore?

Troy swallowed thickly, nodding. "It looks like whoever did his, already left, but judging by how fresh that blood looks, I doubt it's been long, so we could probably still catch up to them."

Robin looked back at Troy, standing up. "Really?" He nodded, making a heartwarming smile cross over onto her face.

"Well then let's get going." She said nervously, somewhat worried over what they might find.

"Alright." Troy said, as the pair moved into the ominously quiet hallway. Directly down the hall there was a large cluster of grey bodies, some worse for wear than others.

Suddenly as they were preparing to turn around Robin caught a flash of the most obnoxious, colorful, bright, blue hair. Before she could stop herself she shouted "Mio?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Mio(Yay!) almost froze at the shout of her name, just barely missing the snap of yellowed teeth right in her face.

Whipping her broomstick in front of her she knocked away another of Them, feeling a shiver go down her spine at the responding crack of bone that followed.

"Shit!" The familiar up sounding yell, which came from behind the wall of grey had Mio shouting back to Nate. "Hey there's someone over there!"

As if to prove her point, the mess of Them directly in front of her thinned out some, signifying that either They were being killed by someone, or They were being drawn somewhere behind the her.

"Well then we'd better help them, hadn't we?" Came the response from behind her. Mio nodded dealing with the problem in front of her, until finally they destroyed the rest of Them.

Standing in front of Nate, Michi and Mio, was Robin and Troy, both looking slightly worse for wear.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright!" Robin said relieved. (I struggled right here as it didn't feel right to have her all perky/jumpy/hyper here, eh whatevs…)

"Yeah." Mio said, sighing.

"Hey Mio are you-" But Troy was cut off as a series of spine chilling moans echoed down the hallways.

Nate looked over behind Troy and Robin noticing the approaching hoard of grey figures. "Uh guys I think we have company." He pointed down the hall, alerting the hallway alerting the rest of the party to the problem.

Mio uttered a few curses, "We'd better get moving, I know a place we can hide, now c'mon." She whispered harshly, as the five of them got moving. (Awww….Its over, *pout* Oh well I'm merging everyone right now, so not to worry we'll see them soon.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Mae breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down on one of the three couches occupying the room. The smell of blood was less pungent in here, but still coated the air, something that seemed to be affecting the entirety of the school.

Her bright green eyes flitted up to Phil who was currently leaning against the wall opposite to her, looking deep in thought.

The lack of sound in the room was almost deafening, she looked around the room, they had blocked the door per their entering, and there were only a few windows on either side of the lounge.

She walked over to one, peering out onto the campus below. There was so many of Them around, it was breath taking, horrifyingly breath taking.

"So what do you think we should do? More importantly, how did you even know about this place?"

The sudden addition of sound made her jump; she turned to Phil glaring at him, as he tried to hold in his laughs. "Really scared you didn't I?"

"Jerk…" She mumbled, looking away. "Any ways, I only found out about this place through overhearing some students talking about it. (Contest number 2! Guess who the person or persons were who Mae overheard talking about the room. Hint: It's not the most obvious answer.) Apparently it was designed as a study room, but it's mainly used as a lounge at this point. So I figured that it would be the perfect spot to plan out what we're gonna do."

Phil nodded as he took in the info. "Ok then, I guess we should find a way out of the school, but how? I mean I have a mountain bike, but unfortunately it's not really a two seater."

Mae paced around the room for a minute, "I'm not sure…I have a DeLorean, but I left it at home so I could fix the leaking radiator."

Their conversation was broken by the muffled sound of voices outside, followed by a few short knocks.

Phil raised an eyebrow at Mae who merely shrugged, before moving over to the door. "Hello?" He called through the door wishing more than ever at this moment that it had at least a small window on it.

"..hello?" Came the muffled reply, the voice sounded, familiar to him, but he couldn't be sure.

"Are you bitten?" He asked sternly.

"..no, no one here's been bit yet."

He looked over at Mae uncertainty dancing in her eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

She sighed again, looking away from him. "I guess…I guess let them in, if they are bitten we'll have to deal with them anyways since they're right outside the door...If they're not then we can't let them get bitten just because we're being paranoid."

Phil nodded, unsheathing one of his swords just in case, motioning for Mae to do the same.

Mae fingered her weapon nervously as Phil moved the barricade away, before finlly opening the door, slowly.

Instead of seeing the grey he was dreading he saw the most eye catching, noticeable, familiar mess of electric blue hair, (Yes I do enjoy describing it like this, why? Because that is the only way you can describe its color properly!) and the disturbingly contrasting blank copper eyes.

The next thing he noticed was the blood spatters covering said hair as well as the rest of her body and face.

"Hey umm…Mio are you-"

"I'm fine." She said in a cold and abrasive tone, as if daring him to question her statement. He backed off a bit trying to put her at ease.

The door was closed as soon as the last of them drifted inside and the blockade was replaced, and reinforced.

"So…" Robin began, "what exactly is the plan?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"Crap, crap, crap…" Kai panted as she ran along the courtyard, They were everywhere! "Gotta find somewhere to hide, but where?" She whispered, having already figured out that They were attracted to sound.

There! She spotted the archery range(Hehehe) coincidentally, the same place she'd been headed before this all happened.

She cheered mentally as she made her way over to it, her happy mood instantly disappearing when she found it locked. "What? No, no, damn." She cursed, this was the only spot she knew of that would definitely be safe.

"Hey." The low spoken word spooked as she looked up to see a boy standing in front of her.

"H-hey." She said quietly waving a bit.

"Are you bit?" He said harshly scowling at her.

"Bit, no, I'm not see?" She spread her arms wide allowing him to see that she was not in fact bitten, while at the same time making her feel nervous, as to the fact that she was very vulnerable to Them right now.

After giving her a quick once over, the boy nodded opening the gate up, quickly ushering Kai inside, "My name's Gregory Tyndall, but most people call me Grim." He offered her his hand, which she took; shaking it in what she hoped was a friendly manner.

"I'm Kira, Kira Avilov, but just call me Kai." She gave him a small smile, which he returned, tiredly.

"That's Josh." He pointed over a little ways away, where an older looking boy was currently leaning against the concrete wall, which had been interwoven with the fencing.

Kai was about to ask what was wrong before her eyes fell to the makeshift bandage in his wrist, darkened from blood.

Grim noticed her expression, his eyes darkening with grief. Their thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey! I'm not dead yet." The sentence was spoken carefully making sure that the pair could hear it while not drawing too much attention to themselves. ((This where I got stuck at for a while and had someone write, though I did edit a bit.))

Grabbing Grim by his left arm she pulled him to the side, a bit aways. "Your friend Josh is a ticking time bomb...we don't know when but he will turn. And when he does he is going to take us all down with him. The choice has to be made...but either way we cannot take him with us. You know I am right about this so don't even try to argue."

Escaping from her grip he turned his attention back to the archery shed. "Regardless it sure would help us out quite a bit if we could find a way to get in there and have a fighting chance with these feet dragging bastards."

It was at this point that Josh walked over. " Hey I am not baggage and I am not going to turn into one of those things. And if you want in the shed...why didn't you just ask me."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a Swiss army knife and using one of the smaller nodules started to work jamming the little metal piece into the lock.

"And my teachers said being a juvenile delinquent would never benefit me." Josh said smiling. ((Thank you to Beastboy122 for the help here.))

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"So I guess we can use the micro bus that's always used for away games, at least then we have enough space for everyone, right?" Robin asked, seeing a couple heads nod at her suggestion.

"Yeah we should go to the people closest to the school first, pick up their families, that or let them stay, ad then keep on doing it until we get out of the city. But," Mae looked at everyone seriously her tone harsh, "if someone's bitten we can't let them on board, no matter what even f they are your closest friend we can't let them come with us or we risk every one of us getting infected. That goes the same for anyone of us, got it?"

Muttered words, and whispers drifted around the small room until a cry of outrage came from Michi. "What?! We can just kill them! The might even be immune! What the hell?! I'm not going to kill my family or let one of you kill them-" She was caught off by a slap to the face from a rather irritated Mae.

"Shut up! Are you that stupid to think that I meant to kill them?! Of course not! We should only resort to deadly force should the need arise…..Idiot! And what if those grey skinned bastards had heard you just now are you trying to get us killed? No one here wants to kill one of there family, so don't act like you're the only one!" She pushed Michi back, still trying to keep a calm face.

Mio rested a hand on Mae's shoulder, looking at her with a compassionate look, while her eyes still seemed to be contrastingly hollow looking they were a bit brighter than before.

"Thanks.." She mumbled, glad for the reassuring gesture.

**Act 3: Escape from the Dead**

(Cue Ending Music)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

The sound of panicked footsteps brought her attention away from the little bonding moment as Michi walked over to the pair, her face paling.

"Look at this.." Her voice was on the edge of panic as she held up her overly large smart phone. The other students gathered around looking over at the fairly small screen, watching the scene unfold.

"_Panic is striking the downtown area today, as a series of outbreaks occurred of the 'killing pandemic'." The female reporter swallowed, as the sounds of gunshots sounded behind them. "I-I'm currently in the downtown Seitama area, but due to the severity of the situation we have been unable to return to the head quarters.." The gunshots rang closer, sounding as though they were right behind the camera, as screams of pure terror filled the speakers, followed by the unmistakable groan of Them. The news casters face went white as the camera toppled over and piercing screams of pain came from directly behind it (Ah, yeah he dead), you could make out the news casters high heeled feet running, when she was suddenly tackled, a grey head leaning down and taking a thick bit out of her stomach just as the video cut to black._

Michi pulled the phone back. "And that was only half an hour ago.." She said it so quietly that it was unnerving.

Someone cleared their throat as most of the group turned to said cleary, (Ha, cleary…) his expression was hard and determined. "We have to get out of here, and soon, otherwise it will get much, much worse."

Several of the other students gulped, but they all nodded, or mumbled their affirmation, it was only the beginning.

**to be continued….**

A/N: For give me for my late updating, but its 1:18 a.m. just after Halloween, I hope you all had fun! Now I will instill a bonus contest just because of the season it is, and that season is the season of HORROR! So I want you to guess what I dressed up like! Yay!...Ok I can't hold it in I was A ZOMBEI! I even walked around Wal-Mart dressed like one :3. Well that's all folks, now if you'll excuse me I must wash the blood from my hair, and prepare for my, lunch, at school, bye!

(And because I feel like you guys might still like it;)

For those who were lost to us;

In Memoriam:

Headless wrench biting Zombie~ _Though you are dead you will always be in our hearts, and splattered on Mae's clothes, and the floor…Yum.._

News Caster Lady~ _Wow! You sure could run in those high heels! But apparently not fast enough.._

Camera Man~ _You died first…..In a video, but still, good job of mentally scarring those kids, maybe I'll find a spot for you somewhere else…Hehehe_

High school group~ _I'm sad to have seen you go, but you know what they say, if all your friends are Zombies, shut up and run! Unfortunately you seemed to have forgotten…Oh well we'll remember you all the same._


End file.
